150 preuves de votre dépendance
by dexash
Summary: version française de DarthBetty. Avis à celles et ceux qui croyaient ne pas être dépendant...lisez ces quelques lignes et vous serez forcées de le reconnaitre
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! me revoilà pour une traduction. « 150 signes de votre dépendance à Stargate Atlantis »

L'original, « 150 signs you're addicted to Stargate Atlantis » est publié par DarthBetty sur ce meme site verrez que les 150 signes ne sont pas encore là. Je traduis lentement (mea culpa) et même si je pense que la traduction n'est probablement pas à la hauteur de l'original, j'espère que ça vous fera autant sourire que moi

Bonne lecture, et à bientot

Vous louez les ancêtres quand quelque chose finit par enfin aller comme vous le voulez.

Vous avez eu des hallucinations d'un certain John Sheppard alors que vous vous ennuyiez à la bibliothèque.

Vous voulez apprendre à vous battre avec des batons

Quand vous êtes bloqué sur un devoir de sciences, vous vous demandez : « que ferait Rodney ? »

Vous voulez avoir des dreadlocks juste pour pouvoir cacher des couteaux dans vos cheveux. (ndt : Ca j'avoue…c'est moi l'exemple)

Vous avez pensé à classifier les expressions faciales de John. (ndt : syla ?)

Vous haïssez ces satanées bestioles.

Vous essayez de vous battre en jupe juste parce que Teyla le peut.

Vous réfléchissiez à cent moyens de tester le superchamp de Rodney.

Vous appelez Bob ou Steeve les personnes étranges ou effrayantes.

Vous grommelez comme un asgard quand vous en avez marre. (ndt : grmph ?)

Vous êtes capable de compter les conquêtes extra terrestres de John.

Vous menacez les gens avec du citron.

Vous admirez régulièrement la perfection des cheveux de John. (ndt : oh syla t'es sure de pas avoir servi d'exemple ?)

Vous faîtes de longues listes sur la dépendance à SGA alors que vous devriez être en train d'essayer de réussir vos examens.

Etre aussi sarcastique que Sheppard.

Regardez les DVD toute la journée au lieu de travailler.

Passer des heures sur Youtube à regarder des videos de fans.

Passer des heures à comprendre comment donner des ordres ou construire l'arme de Ronon.

Même si vous possédez les DVD, vous regardez les épisodes à chaque fois qu'ils passent à la télé parce que vous n'en avez tout simplement pas assez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Plouploup badaboum ! Une tite suite, qui sera j'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai là encore bien rigolé, même si certaines ont été un peu difficiles à rendre en français. _

_Donc bonne lecture et rdv en bas _

_Preuves 21 à 40_

21. Faire des walls « Les hommes d'Atlantis »

22. Faire des écrans de veille "les hommes d'Atlantis"

23. Comprendre leurs blagues.

24.Se moquer d'eux

25.Vous citez continuellement des répliques de la série et vous laissez les gens perplexes.

26.Vous pensez réellement que McKay est calme et charmant

27.Regarder tous les commentaries des épisodes

28.Regarder tous les bonus des DVD

29.Vous êtes capables de vous identifier aux Wraiths et ressortir la blague « il n'est pas facile d'être vert »

30.Etre si pris par les episodes que vous menacez d'envoyer des bombes aux scnéaristes s'ils ne ramènent pas Carson.

31.Vous avez pleuré quand Carson est mort.

32. Vous ne croyez pas que Carson soit réellement mort après la fin de l'épisode. Donc vous avez pesté pendant un quart d'heure en vous demandant comment Stargate pouvait vous embrouiller autant. Et puis vous vous êtes rendu à l'évidence en faisant des recherches sur Internet : il était bel et bien mort. Vous pleurez en voyant Carson dans d'autres épisodes (NDA : cela m'est arrivé)

33. Vous haïssez Kavanaugh plus que tout le monde et espérez secrètement qu'il se fera tuer d'une horrible façon., et qu'ils fêteront l'évènement.

34.Vous devenez jaloux(se) si un quelconque membre de la Cité à une possibilité de relation « romantique »

35. Vous pensez que Teyla est absolument adorable.

36. Vous êtes ridiculement attiré par l'un des membres de la Cité et écrivez des fanfictions sur lui

37. Vous voudriez voler un peu du café de McKay

38. Vous voudriez jouer aux échecs avec le Dr Z. juste pour qu'il puisse vous battre. (ndt : MD ??)

39. Vous voulez brosser les cheveux du Dr Z.(ndt : Macdye ?!?)

40. Vous voudriez savoir si Miko de "Letters from Pegasus" est le célèbre Dr Kusanagi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Charlie, le retour… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu sur une de mes fics (bon d'accord là c'est une trad mais on va pas chipoter) J'avais presque oublié ta haine viscérale pour Sheppard._

_Bayas…pour rodney je crois que tu as de la concurrence, car Mimi (et une bonne centaine d'autres) sont aussi sur le coup…Lui piquez pas tout son café._

_Auvi, la voilà la suite elle arrive _

_Iva-Chan et Chtite Sqwe, contente de ça vous plaise. Mais comme je l'ai dit, le mérite révient à DarthBetty_

_Bon, et bien je vais vous laissez avec les preuves 41 à 60. larythme doiminuera peut-être un peu...dépendra de ma disponibilité et de mon inspiration pour compte à rebours._

_Comme d'hab, pour les reviews, c'est en bas !!_

_Biz'_

41. Vous vous promenez chez vous ou ailleurs en touchant les objets avec précaution, espérant qu'ils s'illuminent et que vous découvrirez enfin votre part génétique Ancienne.

42. Vous avez une soudaine envie urgente d'aller en Antarctique. (pas bon du tout…)(ndt : chouette lieu de villégiature. On est en vacances, non ? snif pô moi)

43.Vous épiez Teyla, attendant qu'elle dise « don't » au lieu de son habituel « do not ». Un jour, elle se trompera. Vous attendez, tout simplement. (j'avais envie de mettre, Vous l'aurez un jour, vous l'aurez, mais bon…no comment)

44. A chaque épisode vous espérez voir votre mini personnage fictif valser et réaliser toutes vos fantaisies (ndt : version polie de toutes les conn..… qui vous sont passées par la tête….MD je sais pas toi mais ça me rappelle certains chibi, ça)

45. Vous affirmez fièrement savoir ce qu'est un « Hail Mary »

46.Vous n'aimez Johnny Cash que parce que Sheppard en a un poster dans sa chambre.

47. Vous adorez Simon ou bien ne l'aimez pas du tout. Vous espérez que Liz reviendra avec lui et laissera les autres hommes d'Atlantis seuls ou vous pensez qu'il est vieux et gros et qu'il ne la mérite pas.

48.Vous passez des heures à essayer de traduire le Dr Z.

49. Cadman ne mérite pas Carson. Juste pour le dire

50. Vous fantasmez secrètement sur les Wraiths.

A partir de là l'auteur précise que certaines blagues font référence aux bonus de la saison 1 :"wraithial discrimination : il n'est pas facile d'être vert"

51.Vous avez sérieusement envisagé de rejoindre Mensa. (l'académie)

52.Vous voudriez voir James Lafazanos sans le maquillage Wraith.

53.La fabrication de bombes nucléaires semble simple à présent.

54.Quand vous êtes dehors, vous vous baissez soudainement et surveillez le ciel à la recherche d'un Darth.

55.Vous jurez solennellement que vos ancêtres étaient des Wraiths/Anciens.

56.Vous saluez certains de vos amis en appuyant votre front contre le leur.

57. Vous avez effectivement… et je veux dire réellement joué à premier ou pas premier (ndt : c'est un jeu mathématique : tel nombre est-il premier, ou pas ? dès que je retrouve l'épisode je vous met la référence

58.Vous avez écrit des paroles sur le générique(ndt : tiens c'est une idée, ça. ? Des paroliers en herbe ?)

59.Vous pensez être capable de parler l'Ancien.

60.Vous sautez dans les piscines comme si c'était des portes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mea Culpa! Voilà de quoi fêter la fin de mes exams... _**

****

* * *

****

61. Vous savez comment parle Paul McGillion sans son accent eccossais.

62. Même la règle de Star Trek est "celui qui est en rouge meurt", Dr Weir y a jusque là échappé. (écrit avant la saison 4)

63. Vous attendez impatiemment qu'ils collent McKay devant un piano.

64. Vous réfléchissez sur la difference de Mickael avec les autres Wraiths transformés en humains.

65. Vous avez sérieusement pensé à teindre vos cheveux en blanc. Si c'est possible…

66. Vous regardez vos amis et décidez qui aura droit à l'inoculation du gêne et qui sera mis à l'écart.

67. Vous détestez les militaires à cause de la manière dont ils traitent les scientifiques.

68. Parfois vous êtes convaincu d'avoir vu une ombre et que les Wraiths sont proches.

69. Vous pouvez sentir la présence des Wraiths.

_Par Espiritu:_

_70. Vous espérez que votre voiture réponde à vos pensées.  
71. Vous êtes devenus accro aux barres vitaminées.  
_

_NDA : la 72 et la 73 sont parties en vacances_

74. vous appelez les ascenseurs téléporteurs.  
75. En faisant le dernier chiffre d'un nuéro de téléphone, vous vous dites que le chevron sept et enclenché.

_De Lanthir1:_

_76. Vous passez votre temps à convertir vos amis à Stargate Atlantis.  
77. Chaque animal que vous adoptez récolte le nom d'un personnage de stargate atlantis.  
78. Vous n'avez pas de vie sociale le vendredi soir parce que vous devez regarder SGA.  
79.Vous connaissez un bébé nommé Rodney vous ne supportez pas de voir McKay en lui._

80. Gordon le Wraith est votre chouchou. Et vous n'êtes jamais fatigué de le voir apparaître et mourir encore et encore.


End file.
